Circuit boards may include a variety of components that are positioned in close proximity to each other. To address the need for more compact and powerful computing systems, circuit board manufacturers may fit an increasing number of components on a circuit board. An increase in the density of components on a circuit board may result in an increased potential for disruptive interference between components.
Some interference may be caused by electromagnetic fields generated when oscillating signals are transmitted through components of a circuit board. An electromagnetic field generated by a signal carried by one component may result in interference in signals carried by nearby components. The degree of interference created between two components may be a function of, among other things, how closely the components are positioned on a circuit board.
Interference may be particularly problematic when clock components interfere with one another (e.g., via cross-talk coupling). This problem may be exacerbated when cross-talk coupling is between clock signals with frequencies that produce similar harmonics. For example, if a first clock signal is offset from a second clock signal by an offset frequency, the first and second clock signals may produce harmonics that create spurs at the offset frequency. Such spurs may violate phase noise specifications of a circuit board and result in malfunction of components that rely on the clock signals.